This invention relates generally to collecting devices and, more specifically, to a cartridge shell casing collector and method therefor capable of allowing a user to collect shell casings discharged from a gun without coming into direct physical contact with the discharged cartridge shell casings.
A gun cartridge is made up of a shell having a detonator at one end and a bullet at the other. Inside the shell is an explosive propellant which, when set off by the detonator, propels the bullet towards its target The detonator is designed to be set off by the firing mechanism of the gun. When this happens, the bullet is projected forward while the now empty cartridge shell casing is ejected from the gun. The empty shell casings fall to the ground where they lay until they are picked up. Many people, known as xe2x80x9creloadersxe2x80x9d, choose to recycle the empty shell casings by collecting them and inserting a detonator, filling them with gun powder and securing a bullet to the end opposite the detonator. Other people simply pick up the discharged shell casings in order to throw them away. Whatever the reason, those that fire guns often are forced to come into direct physical contact with discharged shell casings.
This presents several problems. Discharged shell casings are often hot to the touch, and can burn one""s hands. Additionally, discharged shell casings often retain lead oxide residue and other propellant residues which are both a health and safety hazard. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA), in the U.S. Department of Labor, advises people not to handle fired brass shells with one""s bear hands. In addition lo the other health hazards, simply bending over repeatedly to pick up scattered shell casings puts strain on one""s back and knees.
A need therefore existed for a cartridge shell casing collector and method therefor capable of allowing a user to easily collect shell casings discharged from a gun without coming into direct physical contact with the discharged cartridge shell casings.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for collecting cartridge shell casings that allows a user to easily collect discharged cartridge shell casings without having to substantially bend over or come into direct physical contact with the discharged shell casing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a cartridge shell casing collector capable of allowing a user to easily pick up discharged shell casings without having to bend over or come into direct physical contact with the shell casings.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method for collecting cartridge shell casings is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a receptacle having an open end dimensioned to receive discharged shell casings from a gun, providing a substantially L-shaped member having a handle end and a receptacle coupling end, the receptacle coupling end is coupled to the receptacle, providing a flap coupled to the open end of the receptacle, providing a flap activating mechanism having a triggering end and a flap coupling end, the triggering end is coupled proximate the handle end of the substantially L-shaped member and the flap coupling end of the flap activating mechanism is coupled to the flap, the triggering end is dimensioned to trigger the flap to close and open relative to the open end of the receptacle, triggering the triggering end of the flap activating mechanism to open the flap relative to the open end of the receptacle, positioning the open end of the receptacle between a shell casing and the flap, and triggering the triggering end of the flap activating mechanism to close the flap relative to the open end of the receptacle causing the flap to drive the shell casing into the receptacle.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a cartridge shell casing collector is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a receptacle having an open end dimensioned to receive shell casings discharged from a gun, a substantially L-shaped member having a handle end and a receptacle coupling end, the receptacle coupling end is coupled to the receptacle, a flap coupled to the open end of the receptacle, and a flap activating mechanism having a triggering end and a flap coupling end the triggering end is coupled proximate the handle end of the substantially L-shaped member and the flap coupling end of the flap activating mechanism is coupled to the flap, the triggering end is dimensioned to trigger the flap to close and open relative to the open end or the receptacle.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.